


Time is Precious

by AnkhMau



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Rin goes to Gehenna, Rin is a full demon, Satan is a ass, Yukio is a full human, shiro is smol, sorry if its bad lmao, starts out as fluff, then everything goes to shit, this is my first fic, yuri is alive au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhMau/pseuds/AnkhMau
Summary: Despite what the world had been led to believe, the wanted fugitive Yuri Egen, along with her children, were never executed.The truth was, on the blue night, with the help of Shiro, she instead escaped into the depths of a secluded forest, safe but alone. There, she raised her twins: Rin and Yukio, far from the prying eyes of the Vatican, and their father.Now, the young brothers are beginning to grow restless; they yearn to explore beyond the boundaries of their hidden home. But with Rin’s developing demonic tendencies, their mothers fears that its only matter of time until the truth of their heritage is revealed.Yuri just wants what’s best for children. But nothing can last forever.





	Time is Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, im new writing... so im really sorry if this isn't great. <\3. Thank you - please review if you would like to see more.

Honey coloured rays of sunlight streamed in through the half open shutters and bathed Rin's face in a soft, luke-warm glow.

Groaning and dazed, the navy haired child tossed an arm over his eyes and nestled his body deeper into the warm caccoon of tangeled bed-sheets wraped around him.

_He felt like shit._

Since he tended to heal pretty quickly, pain, wasn't _actually_ something Rin was exactly accustomed to. Despite this, he'd woken up in agony. Moving even an inch caused his spent muscles to scream in protest - plus his chest burned like a fire had somehow been ignited inside him.

Growling, rin conceded that in hindsite, playing in the snow for 7 hours the day prior, may not have been the best idea afterall.

"Nii-San? Are you _growling_ to yourself?" The curious voice, laced with amusment, broke Rin out of his musings as it echoed from beneath him.

Blinking at the sound of his twin, Rin's elongated ears twitched impulsivley. However as annoyance surged upwards inside him, he felt his lips twist into a scowl

There was no way he would be able to go back to sleep if yukio started bugging him. And he definatly wasnt getting up yet.

Determined, Rin ignored his twin and shut his eyes - feigning sleep.

After a few moments of no answer, the bottom bunk creaked - but the navy haired boy simply remained curled up in the fetal positon amongst his concave of quilts and blankets. _Tense,_ he awaited the other to say something else. But after a few moments of silence, he tentativley let himself relax. His brother had drifted back to sleep, or so it seemed.

 _Good_. He was _exhausted_.

Relieved, Rin let his half-hooded eyes flutter shut as his body was filled with the feeling of contentment...

...Which _swiftly_ turned to _annoyance_ when a low, familar creek met his ears - the sound of weight being applied to the ladders of his bunk.

Immediatly, his cyan eyes burst open and irritation and dismay flooded his system. The little shit hadn't gone to sleep at all.

The realization however, occured to him to late and before he could react a heavy weight landed on his chest prompting a pained _wheeze_ to escape the boys throat.

"W-what _the -_ "

"BOO!"

Huffing, Rin scrambled to find his barings and process what had happened; Meanwhile, the tawny haired boy who now sat atop him only grinned at the success of his suprise attack.

With a giggle, Yukio shoved his brother and began chanting a chorus of "i _got_ you i _got_ you!"

Rin, usually far more aware and alert than his twin thanks to his heightened senses, felt himself flush.

"Yeh yeh' just get of me _would_ ya? My back and legs already hurt without your fat ass making it _worse!_ " He _snapped,_ although the obvious fondness underneath his hostile tone made any attempts to appear intimidating ultimately fail. Yukio could be an annoying little shit, but Rin always struggled to stay mad at him for long.

"Well its your _own_ fault" yukio stated, obliging with his brothers demand anyway and sliding of his chest to sit beside him. "you played outside for so long yesterday. You should have come in when mom _told_ you!"

A scowl etched itself across Rin's face as his brother repeated what he already knew. He opened his mouth to deliver a sharp retort when a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Are you boys awake?" Both he and Yukio jumped at the sound, but the voice that came from outside their bedroom was soft and gentle and filled them both with a kind of familar warmth.

Despite this however, Rin felt his stomach _drop_.

On the other hand, Yukio oblivious as always to his brothers emotions and delighted by the sound of his mother, grinned happily. "yes momma!"

Before Rin could say anything, an emerald-eyed women with lengthy coffee-coloured locks gently pushed the door open and stuck her head into the room.

Lips pulled upwards into an amused smile, Yuri Egin observed the two boys seated on the top bunk together. "Now, what are you _two_ doing up so early, _hm?_ "

Rin, now certain he would be unable to go to sleep, _scowled_ childishly, and directed his gaze away from the women.

"I _suprised_ Rin! He had _no_ idea mom! You should have seen his _face._ "

At the younger of the pairs proud declaration, Yuri Egin laughed and glanced at Rin, grinning cheekily "Is that right?"

Cursing inwardly, Rin felt his flush deepen to the point where he was sure he looked like a tomato. Yukio only got the drop on him because he was _tired_ , and that was it. Rin would refuse to accept any suggestion otherwise.

"Whatever."

Beside him, he felt Yukio's form shake from the strength of his giggling. "Nii-San's just grumpy because playing outside all day yesterday made him all achy and sore."

Choking in suprise, Rin's eyes snapped away from the wall to glower at his sibling who shrunk back and grinned sheepishly under his harsh gaze. Even when he felt the soft eyes of his mother fall on him, he didnt look away - vowing to get his own back on his younger sibling for not only suprisingly him earlier, but for being a _snitch_ to.

 _"What?_ Are you okay rin?"

Yuri Egins voice, in drast contrast to the light tone it had held only moments ago, now resonated concern. The sudden change caused Rin to blanch and swivel his head to look at her her; even Yukio's giggles quietened at the look on her face.

Their mothers eyes were brooding and her smile had morphed into a small frown. She stared at her sons with an unreadable expression that made Rin squirm.

"Its only my back and my legs - they're just a bit sore, it ain't nothing crazy" Rin said, trying to make his voice sound comforting. He hated it when his mother suddenly got like this - all _weird_ and _sad_. it was unpredictable what could set her of but it usually had something to do with rin and his various... quirks.

It made him feel strangely guilty.

"Yeah, plus you know how fast Rin heals mamma - he'll be fine by tomorrow" Yukio, who had been watching the confusing exchange curiously, piped up - causing Rin to wince internally. _Somehow,_ he didnt think reminding her of his abnormally fast healing would make his mom feel better. Honestly, why couldn't Yukio keep his mouth _shut_?"

Despite this however, a somewhat forced looking smile streched itself across Yuri's face at Yukio's words.

"I suppose" she uttered softly as the hazey fog which had turned her usual emerald eyes to a merky green started to vanish.

" Still, in the future, come in when i _tell_ you to!" She said, her voice gaining a stronger edge to it as she continued to talk "Shiro's coming over later, i'll ring and ask him to bring some medicine - just to be safe."

Rin stifled the urge to _sigh._ A part of him almost wanted to object, knowing that medicine was pointless and he'd heal just fine on his own. However, he found himself unable to muster the energy.

"Okay." The soft response, which left his lips after an awkward moment of silence, was short and betrayed non of the emotions he was feeling. Despite this, his mind was wirlpool of annoyance, pain, confusion and at that moment - as he sensed the tension and worry emanating of his mother - _guilt_.

Deciding to ignore the growing sour feeling in his stomach, Rin let a deceivingly-large smile streched across his lips - and watched as his mother, obviously relieved, began to relax.

A tentative hand ruffled his hair, and his mothers soft voice once again filled the room. "Okay...ill leave you two in peace then - just be good, you _hear_ ?"

In response, both he and yukio chimed in unison "we will" causing their mother to chuckle as she turned around to leave.

As the door closed behind her, the smile fell from Rin's face and beside him, he felt Yukio deflate in similar fashion.

"Well _that_ was _shit.."_ he muttered, voice glum thanks to the fact he'd _obviously_ upset his mom. His morning was offically ruined.

From the back of his pj bottoms, a slender, black limb with a fluffed up grey tuft slipped out to curl around his waist - as if trying to comfort him. Idiliy, Rin's fingers drifted to his tail and began untangeling the various _knots_ and _snags._

"Haha yeah, i Guess it wasnt the greatest..."

Yukio's voice, despite the gloomy vibe of the room, was cheerful and uplifiting as he answered Rin. The navy haired boy, suprised, lifted his downcast eyes to his sibling, and _despite_ himself he felt his lips twitch up into small, genuine smile at the look on the others face.

His brother, in an obvious attempt to make him feel better, was grinning goofiliy. The boys eyes still held a darkened look to them, hinting to the obvious confusion he was trying to hide, but the fact he was even trying made Rin's body flood with warmth. He really could be a dumbass, _but_ at _least_ he was a _lovable_ dumbass.

Suddenly possessed by the irresistible urge to maul his brother, Rin _sprang_ on his tawny haired sibling, grinding the top of his head hard with his knuckles. In response, Yukio released a loud squeal of shock and delight as he fell backwards. Desperate to escape, he squirmed in the larger boys tight grip and Without thinking, launched a well aimed _kick_ at his stomach.

The _foot_ \- unfortunately for Rin, who hadn't spared a thought for his supposed back pains before launching himself at his unsuspecting brother - came in contact _hard._

Rin, gasping, fell on his side. A Snarl left his lips as he cursed himself inwardly. _That hadn't been a good idea._

" _Eek!_ Im sorry Nii-San!" In an instance Yukio was looming over him, wide eyes glinting with worry, "are you _alright?"_

Wincing, Rin's gaze met his brothers. Noticing the concern shinning within his turquiose depths, he fought the urge to hack into his hand, and instead snorted "i-its _nothin_ jeez, dont start blubbering ya damn _crybaby_ "

That seemed to successfully wipe the guilty, teary eyed expression from his brothers face as he observed the boys lips purse into a bashful pout.

"Your a _meany._ "

"I _am_ not!"

Huffing, Rin rolled his eyes at his brother sullen face, "Well whatever, do you wanna go play?"

but your _ba-"_ As soon as the suggestion left Rin's mouth, Yukio's eyes widened and he started to object; Rin, however, ignoring his sibling, interjected before he could finish.

"who _cares!_ Its like you _said,_ it will heal just _fine_ by itself - _cmon_ ill be careful i _promise!_ "

Grabbing his hand, the navy haired boy _yanked_ him towards the ladders of the bunk and had already started clambering down by the time Yukio regained his bearings.

"R-Rin! _Wait up!_ "

 

-

 

In the end, Yukio's assessment turned out to be correct. Even after only a few hours of playing Rin's back and leg pains had already started to fade. The two of them, despite their mother's fierce objections, had been rough-housing quite _savagely_ for at least an hour and a half already.

Currently, Rin was straddling his sibling. His cyan eyes were bright and alive with adrenaline and behind him his tail flicked eagerly.

"i _got_ you! I _got_ you!' He laughed, imitating his brother's chant from earlier.

Scowling, Yukio attempted to shove the larger boy off him. His strength, however, _dwarfed_ in comparison to his brother's and his efforts had little effect on the boy. With no other option than to admit defeat, Yukio let himself go limp.

Seriously, it wasn't _fair_ how much stronger his brother was. Peaved, Yukio stuck his tounge out at his elder sibling. 

"You really _are_ a meany" he mumbled, but as he felt his older brother go stiff above him, he glanced up. 

He had been expecting to see a triumphant grin plastered across his face, but to Yukio's suprise, Rin's attention was no longer on him - In fact - the boy gave no acknowledgement he'd _even_ heard the other.

His brothers eyes, which had narrowed into harsh slits, were pinned on a cluster of bushes and trees a few paces away. Yukio noticed disturbed, how the tips of his pearly white fangs could _just_ be seen poking out of his mouth as he snarled feraly.

 _"R-Rin?"_ The tawny haired boy's shock was evident in the fearful edge his voice held. Yukio had no idea what had suddenly caused rin to react so violently, but as he watched his brother's hunched over form begin to tremble with anger above him, yukio noted how disturbingly animal-like he looked. 

Desperate to bring his brother back to reality, he cried out and attempted to wriggle from underneath him. "Nii-san! _snap_ out of it!" 

But even as the fear-filled plea left his mouth he knew his brother wouldn't - no - _couldn't_ answer him. It was like his mind was in a different place. Yukio had seen him like this in the past - a few times - but never had he been witness to it quite so close, before, his mother had always been there to hold him back until Rin calmed down. But now, she was no where to be found and Yukio was left to fend for himself. 

Suddenly paralyzed by a kind of white hot fear he couldnt recall ever feeling before, the tawny haired child closed his eyes and tried to ignore the String of drool that dripped onto his face from the snarling child's chin. 

_was this how he was going to die?_

Just as terror truely began to grip Yukio and he felt like he just might pass out, a familar laugh - _boisterous_ and cheerful - suddenly split through the clearing. 

Snapping his eyes open, yukio gasped as the fear he felt was replaced almost instantaneously by a feeling of saftey and warmth. Above his body, he felt his brothers grip go lax.

 _"SHIRO!"_ Rin's suprised cry echoed through the small, snowy glade they were playing in loudly, resounding of the cliff walls around them.

Yukio, still somewhat shaken, watched in wonderment as all the previous hostility drained from his brothers face in an instant "it's you!"

 


End file.
